


幸存者41-43

by Cinderella0731



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella0731/pseuds/Cinderella0731





	幸存者41-43

41

 

 

 

Peter知道自己不应该太放纵自己了，他的眼睛里还含着泪，刚刚难过的情绪也没有完全平息，他不知道是自己真的想和Wade做，还是想在那人身上得到一丝安慰。Wade小心翼翼的——尽管他并不是这样小心翼翼的人，但是Peter就是感觉得到。那人放慢了动作，连脱Peter裤子的时候，都会停顿几秒，观察他是不是感觉不适应。

 

Peter想和Wade说，没事，你不用这样，我没问题，但是他又坏心眼地什么都没说。人总是这样，Peter之前为了Wade而患得患失，想不透他的意思，觉得生气又茫然。但是现在，当那人开始揣摩自己的心情，当掌控一切的人变成自己时，这感觉居然还挺好的。

 

怪不得总有人喜欢在感情中扮演被动的那一方，因为对方的不知所措和茫然，可以让人获得极大的满足感。Peter低下头，努力控制着自己的喘息，Wade正在亲吻他的肚脐，然后慢慢向上，脱下了Peter的上衣。

 

两个人很快脱得精光，Wade将Peter压在座位里，开始慢吞吞地啃咬他的喉结。Peter仰起脖子，皱着眉呻吟了一声，那人立即松开嘴唇，低声问道：“疼吗？”

 

Peter胡乱回答说：“可能吧……”

 

那人迟疑了一下，又爬上来，和他接吻。Peter抬手搂住Wade的脖子，感觉那人的手顺着自己的后背，顺过脊椎和腰线，最后停在了尾椎骨那里。Peter含含糊糊地说：“你今天……啊……你今天怎么回事？”

 

Wade的舌头在Peter的嘴里搅动着，明明这人已经粗喘着火力全开，但是手上却依然规规矩矩，仿佛那近在咫尺的臀瓣离他千里远。Peter又等了一会儿，见Wade还是不肯前进，不禁突然恼火起来，便推开那人的舌头，拼命往后仰了一下：“……到底怎么了？”

 

Wade勃起的阴茎顶在Peter的大腿上，表情却有点迟疑：“……尿不湿，现在适合做这事吗？”

 

Peter一把推开他，闹脾气似地抿着嘴巴，开始找他脱得到处都是的衣服。Wade扑了过来，口不择言地说：“妈的，妈的，操他的，你干嘛？妈的，哥是想好好和你谈谈，你他妈才应该是那个理智的人啊？”

 

Peter套上了T恤，费了好大力气才没有把衣服撕破。很好，Wade Wilson，善于玩弄人心，上一秒Peter还是这段关系中的赢家，但是Wade就是有本事翻盘，他能挺着狼牙棒一样的阴茎说他们得谈谈——很好，Peter觉得自己想咬死他。

 

Peter气死了，他也不知道自己为什么闹脾气，但是他就是感觉委屈、愤怒和烦躁。Wade还光着，但是他在Peter开始套内裤的时候，终于反应了过来——他一把抓起Peter的内裤，直接扔到了车窗外。

 

“……”Peter瞪着他。

 

Wade举起手，投降般地说：“操，尿不湿，冷静一下。听着，哥想理顺一下思路，别觉得我废话多，我这是……”

 

“你就是废话多。”Peter打断他，光着屁股开始套牛仔裤，“我不想和你说话了。”

 

Wade又抢过牛仔裤，塞到了车窗外。接着他还怕不够，又猛扑过来，不由分说脱下了Peter穿好的T恤，连带自己所有的衣服，一股脑全都扔到车外面了。

 

“……你疯啦！”Peter忍不住尖叫。

 

“差不多吧，你又不是才知道这件事。”Wade耸耸肩，试图把气氛维持在一个微妙的平衡点中。他清了清嗓子，叹了口气：“……看，哥又他妈搞砸了，明明刚才我只要往你的身体里那么一插！铛铛铛，解决了！你破处，我也爽到了。”

 

Peter捂住了耳朵：“我不想听你讲道理了，我刚刚已经听过，现在不想听道理。”

 

Wade爬过去，拿下他的手，“你高看哥了，我是那种会讲道理的人吗？”

 

Peter咬住下唇：“那你就不要说那么多，我就问你，你要不要和我做。”

 

Wade顿了顿，回答：“哥就是觉得你现在其实也不是很想做。”

 

Peter抿起嘴巴，抬眼看着那人：“……你是怕我一时冲动？所以Mr. Wilson，你是在保护自己吗？”

 

Wade想了一下：“无论你信不信，Peter，我在保护我们俩。”

 

Peter扭过头去，接着刚要说话，Wade突然再次把他压了下去，这回他直接抓住了Peter屁股，霸道地吻住他：“……操，算了，我他妈在这害怕什么。哥不怕受伤，尿不湿，就算你只是把哥当按摩棒，妈的，我认了。”

 

Peter被他死死抵住了舌头，想说话也说不出来了。Wade和刚才相比仿佛换了一个人，他吮吸着Peter的舌尖，一手按着他的乳头，另一只手顺着臀缝溜进去，轻轻滑动。Peter两下就被撩拨得晕头转向，除了在Wade身下呻吟，什么都想不了了。

 

“含过男人的东西吗？”Wade一边用阴茎摩擦Peter的，一边闷声问道，“或者有没有被含过？”

 

Peter张开腿，被他顶得话都说不全了：“没……没有……”

 

“想试试吗？”Wade问，“哥给你来个深喉？”

 

他说着，双手掰开了Peter的臀瓣，中指慢慢摸向穴口，轻轻揉按。Peter被刺激得一直抖，咬着手指说：“不——不知道……我……啊，怎么做？”

 

Wade亲了亲他，然后大力掰开Peter的大腿，整个人就滑下去了。他一口吞下了Peter的阴茎，那人尖叫一声，从脸一直红到了胸口。

 

Wade一边给他口交，一边把手指慢慢插了进去。Peter仰起头，抓住了身下的座椅垫，开始忍不住在他嘴里抽插起来。毕竟是第一次，Wade只给他深喉了三下，Peter的大腿肌肉就开始紧绷起来，接着还没等俩人反应过来，他就射了。

 

Wade差点被呛到，猝不及防咽了两口，又吐出阴茎，Peter射在了外面。Wade亲吻他的小腹和阴囊，又趴过去，把那些精液都舔干净。

 

Peter有点懵了，全身都红红的，有些不知所措。Wade舔完那些东西，又爬上来，吻住Peter，喂给他吃。

 

“味道很淡啊……你还真是小处男。”Wade说。

 

Peter想要表现得不那么生疏，就伸手下去，抓住Wade的家伙，慢慢撸动。两个人抱在一起黏腻地接吻，Peter抬起腿缠住他的腰，小声说：“……我没把你当按摩棒。”

 

Wade的手指再次溜进了那人的屁股中，开始做扩张。“哦Petey，你没听过那句话吗？”他故意停顿一下，卖了个关子。Peter仰起头，努力放松后穴，让Wade的手指可以伸到很深的地方。

 

“什……啊……什么话？”

 

Wade稍微用力按着Peter的穴壁，转着圈，又用指甲轻轻刮一刮。那人腰都软了，趴在Wade怀里像没了骨头。

 

“有句话说啊，男人在床上说的话都不可信。”他说着，嘴唇移到了Peter的脖子上，重重地吮吸起来，“……按摩棒就按摩棒吧，谁让哥喜欢你呢。”

 

他又放了一根手指进去，Peter忍不住抽泣起来。Wade在他的脖子上一连种了四个吻痕，又开始舔他的乳晕。“啊，明天一起来，大家一定知道我们俩干什么了。很好，太好了。”

 

Peter想说真的没把你当按摩棒……可是他实在太舒服了，不断有快感涌上来，把那些想法都死死地压下去。他抓着Wade的后背，带着哭腔说：“进来吧……”

 

Wade也已经要忍不住了。他撸了两把自己，刚要冲进去，突然又停下了：“……尿不湿，有个事我想和你说。”

 

Peter微微睁开眼睛，睫毛有的被泪水粘在了一起，看东西不真切。“什么……？”

 

Wade趴下去，舔舔他的眼睛。“我们没有套套啊。怎么办，是直接做吗？”

 

Peter一口咬住他的肩膀，低吼道：“ **进来** ！！”

 

Wade不再犹豫了。他抓住Peter的屁股，一鼓作气冲了进去，烫人的后穴立即紧紧包裹住他的阴茎，爽得Wade差点直接射了。

 

“……操。”他憋着一口气，才忍住了。Peter大张着腿，阴茎软软地趴在他的肚子上，后面被撑开，胀得都不敢大喘气。

 

Wade稍微动了动，Peter马上细细地呻吟起来，后穴一缩一缩的。Wade俯身吻他，轻声说：“放松啊，尿不湿……你他妈要把我夹出来了。”

 

Peter哼哼地承受Wade吻，同时手伸下去，慢慢按压自己的小腹。Wade正停在那儿难受，Peter调整呼吸，用手压着肚子，低声说：“如果我用力的话……能摸出你的形状吗？”

 

Wade咬着牙：“你他妈——”

 

他不再废话，抱起了Peter就开始抽插。Peter一手搂住他，另一只手使劲按着肚子，从外面刺激Wade：“啊、啊、啊、啊——摸……摸到了，你好大，啊……”

 

Wade知道他根本不可能摸到，但是依然被这话刺激得青筋暴起，恨不得把Peter拆吃入腹。他的动作一下比一下狠，最后Peter已经没有了力气，只能任凭Wade在自己的身上横行霸道。

 

“……你还算满意吗？尿不湿？”Wade快速摆动着腰，胡乱吻着身下的人，“喜欢吗？你——”他停顿了一下，又把Peter翻过去摆成侧位，接着抬起那人的一条腿，又插了进去。

 

“你……以后还会继续要我吗？”

 

Peter高高抬着一条腿，被快感刺激得泪眼模糊。他的阴茎随着Wade的动作一摆一摆，不断吐出淫液。

 

“Wade……Wade。”Peter呜咽着说，“射进来，快——啊！射进来！”

 

Wade猛地压在他身上，Peter艰难地翻过来，抱住了他。那人在他的身体里高潮了，滚烫的精液一股一股地冲了进来，Peter粗喘着，照单全收。

 

漫长的高潮过后，两个人终于渐渐放缓了呼吸。Peter累极了，他的嗓子因为刚刚的呻吟而哑着，Wade正抱紧他，不停地亲吻。

 

“……怪不得好多人都喜欢性爱。”Peter闭上眼睛，餍足地趴在Wade的怀里，“这不是没有道理。”

 

Wade的阴茎还留在Peter的身体里，但是他俩谁都没有费力在乎这个。Peter在睡着之前，抬起头，对着Wade的耳朵小声说：“哦对了……我也喜欢你。”

 

Wade没说话。Peter却不在意，他亲亲那人的锁骨，含糊地说：“如果你不信，没事，明天我就再说一次。”

 

他睡了过去，留下Wade一个人，开始怀疑是不是自己的耳朵也像Clint一样，出了什么毛病。

 

 

 

 

“过来，我看看你的眼睛。”Tony招呼Steve说。他俩一大早就起床了，现在伤员多，他们要很早起来做准备。早上温度低，外面还有雾气，Steve带着Lucky去溜了一圈，回来的时候Tony已经烧好了水，正打算去叫Loki他们起床，给伤员清理伤口。

 

Tony看见Steve的右眼还肿着，就觉得心疼。Steve拽着Lucky跑过来，一屁股坐在了Tony对面：“我眼睛没事了。”

 

Tony靠过去，用手指点了点，那淤青颜色比昨天还重一点，看着就疼。Steve却不怎么在乎，只咧开嘴巴笑：“我要去刷牙洗脸了，你待会要泡麦片喝吗？”

 

Tony点点头：“嗯，你去叫大家起床吧，我来准备。——过来，我再看看。”

 

他揽过Steve，亲了一下他的眼睛，咕哝说：“昨天晚上我都没发现青得这么厉害……”

 

Steve试着闭上右眼，又睁开。“嗯……用力眨眼睛的时候有点疼，不过正常没什么感觉。放心吧，比起其他人，我的伤算轻的。”

 

Tony瞅了他一眼，小声嘀咕说：“你自己倒无所谓，也不想想我是不是心疼。”

 

Steve没听清：“啊？”

 

Tony赶紧推了他一把：“没事，快点叫大家起来吧，吃点东西我们就该出发了。”

 

Steve哦了一声，看看Tony，又不放心地凑过去亲了他一口，才起身离开了。Lucky在到处乱跑，Steve叫它：“不要走太远啊！”见Lucky往公交车那边去了，便知道它要去找Clint，于是就转了个身，先去看Natasha的情况。

 

那边Lucky跑到公交车边，哼哼唧唧叫着，不断用爪子挠门。五分钟之后，Clint打着哈欠打开了车门，Lucky立即蹿了上去，摇着尾巴蹭他。

 

Clint睡得迷迷糊糊，刚想蹲下来给他的狗一个吻，模糊间却看见Lucky嘴里叼着什么东西，白乎乎的。Clint一下子醒了，定睛一看，Lucky居然叼着Wade的内裤，还咬得死紧。

 

“……我靠，我的大宝贝！”Clint登时醒了，马上跪下来，把内裤往外扯，“妈的，你怎么吃这个！昨天Wade没给你喂东西吗？快吐出来，可脏了，呸呸呸！！”

 

Lucky咬着不放，还邀功似地把内裤往Clint脸上蹭。Clint赶紧用手推：“不要不要不要不要，快点吐出来！”

 

他一手拽着内裤，一手扒开了Lucky的嘴，手指往它的上下牙之间一插，大狗终于松口了。Clint赶紧把内裤远远地扔开，嫌弃地说：“你怎么吃这个？？妈的，肯定是Wade没喂你吃的。饿了吗？饿了吗？”

 

他捧起大狗的脸使劲揉了揉，又指了指自己的耳朵，说：“哎，我现在听不清啦，以后你叫的时候大声一点，不然我可能不理你。”

 

Lucky又哼哼了几声，凑过去舔Clint的脸。他闭上眼睛，推开大狗：“操，别舔我，你他妈刚刚咬完Wade的内裤呢，妈的，超恶心。”

 

他往后躲了躲，赶紧站起来，使劲用袖子擦脸。Lucky呜呜叫着，作势要往车下跑，又返回来，急吼吼地想让Clint带自己出去玩。

 

“行了行了，Steve没遛你吗……”Clint咕哝说。他拍拍衣服，往车门处走去。“走吧，去找Wade，让他带你去玩。”

 

Lucky立即冲下了车，摆着尾巴等Clint，迫不及待的样子。Clint跟着它走了下去，Lucky马上朝远处的红车跑去。

 

“……Lucky？”Clint摇摇晃晃地跟着它，“别乱跑啊，过来。”

 

可是大狗才不理它，撒开爪子直奔那辆车。Clint只好跟了上去，边跑边说：“等一下，妈的，我腿可疼了，知道吗，我现在就像个老年人一样，你怎么不体谅我？”

 

他路过了Thor的车，正好他开门走了出来。那人胳膊上缠着纱布，Clint马上停下来，大声打招呼：“哦老兄，你怎么样啦！！”

 

Loki昨晚已经告诉了Thor有关Clint耳朵的事情，大块头很爽朗地哈哈一笑，用力拍了拍Clint的肩膀：“还行，就是有点烫伤，没什么大事。你呢？”

 

Clint马上站直了：“我也挺好的。你先去吃饭吧，我们在这儿呆得够久了，得快点转移才行。”

 

Thor答应了一声，朝他摆摆手，就往Tony那边走去。Clint一转头，看见Lucky早就已经跑到了那辆红车旁边，正在低着头不知道吃什么。他赶紧追过去：“卧槽，不准吃！！——不管是什么东西，不准吃！你他妈要是敢吃Wade的袜子……”

 

Lucky咬着Peter的袜子（只有他喜欢穿五颜六色的彩虹袜），抬起头，邀功似地跑了过来。

 

Clint有点傻了：“……你怎么还能找到Peter的袜子？”

 

他弯下腰，有点恼火地拽了半天，才总算让Lucky松开那只袜子。接着Clint皱着眉往红车那边走了两步，稍微一偏头，就看见另一侧的地上居然散落了很多衣服。

 

Clint觉得不对，马上蹲下来观察了一下，发现那都是Peter和Wade的衣服。他心中猛然一凉，脑海中瞬间跳出了丧尸啃咬尸体的画面。

 

“……妈的。”他咬住嘴唇，一摸身，没带武器。旁边的Lucky还伸着舌头要舔他，Clint推开大狗的脑袋：“别闹……老爸干正事呢。”

 

他着急地回头，正好发现Tony正在往自己这边看。于是Clint立即举起手，拼命挥动，摆口型说：“过来！出事了！过来！！”

 

Tony立即睁大眼睛，拿起枪，又拽了一把Steve，就往这边走过来。Clint竖起食指抵在嘴唇上，示意他们小声，接着Thor和Loki也看见了他在打手势，又见Tony一脸严肃地往这边走，于是他们俩也拿了枪，悄悄跟了过来。

 

Tony先到了Clint身边，接着是Steve。Clint拉过Tony，朝那堆衣服指了指，凭感觉压低声音说道：“看，Peter和Wade的衣服。”

 

Steve那个角度看不见，所以他倚过去，趴在Tony身上看。接着他脸色一红，轻咳了一声：“嗯……我们回去吧，锅还烧着呢。”

 

Clint瞪起眼睛：“回去？？你疯啦！看！他们俩可能被丧尸吃了！！”

 

这时Thor和Loki也跑了过来，Thor着急地问：“怎么了？出什么事了？”

 

“没事。”Steve脸色通红地回答。

 

“Wade和Peter可能被吃了！”Clint非常激动，“看！他们的衣服散落了一地！”

 

Loki没说话，只看了一眼那些衣服，就直接绕过了所有人，往红车那里走去。

 

Clint急坏了：“保留现场，保留现场！那边可能还有丧尸！”

 

Loki斜了他一眼，在红车旁边站定，往车中扫了一眼，就指了指车窗，冷淡地说：“你们自己过来看。”

 

Tony马上要过去，Steve拉了他一把：“哎，Tony……”

 

Thor和Clint已经跑过去了，Tony有点着急：“干嘛，我也想去看。”

 

Steve不自在地说：“不去看也行吧。就，反正——”

 

他话音未落，那边突然传来Clint的尖叫：“……卧槽， **Wade Wilson** ！！”

 

Tony吓了一跳，下意识地往Steve那边躲了躲。他看见Clint瞪着眼睛，半张着嘴巴往车里看，旁边的Loki表情有些古怪，Thor倒是呆呆的，仿佛受到了什么打击。接着Clint第二声嚎叫又起来了：“你他妈居然睡了Peter——！！”

 

Tony直接被呛了一下，剧烈咳嗽起来。Steve赶紧给他拍后背，低声说：“没事，没事没事啊。”

 

Tony憋着气说：“他睡了——他睡了——”

 

“……Peter。”Steve小声替他说完。“嗯……反正就是，Peter嘛。”

 

Tony掐住了Steve的腰。

 

 

 

“所以，Wade和Peter睡了？”Natasha躺在椅子上，懒洋洋地问Steve，“哦，Clint没哭吗？”

 

Steve一边开车，一边耸了耸肩。“没有吧，就是很生气。虽然我也不知道他为什么那么生气……Wade光着屁股走出来的时候，Clint还踢了他一脚。”

 

Natasha往嘴里塞炸土豆片（Bruce给她做的零食），慢条斯理地说：“这还不简单，因为他俩是好朋友啊。”

 

“呃，所以，是吃醋吗？”Steve问她。

 

Natasha挤了挤鼻子，不太确定地回答：“……差不多吧。就比如你最好的朋友突然背着你恋爱了，那你会不会有一种……嗯，被背叛的感觉？”

 

Steve手指弹着方向盘，想了一会儿才回答：“嗯……应该有吧。要是在以前那肯定不会，但是现在不一样，朋友们——就比如我们之间，总有种相依为命的感觉。”

 

“这就对了。”Natasha含含糊糊地说，“你相依为命的伙伴突然抛弃你，跟别人跑了，这得多生气啊，不但生气还伤心，现在Clint大概就是这样的心情吧。”

 

Steve又想了想，表示同意：“……你分析得没错，Clint确实有点伤心。”

 

“Wade去安慰他没有？”Natasha舔着手指，又指挥说：“给我抽一张纸巾，在你旁边。”

 

Steve抽了两张给她。“呃……好像没有？你知道他那个性格，而且Clint只是最一开始看得出来很恼火，后来马上就装作不在意了。”

 

Natasha叫了一声：“哦，Wade这个家伙，怎么一点都不知道好好对朋友。——我听Bruce说，Clint的耳朵出了点问题，是真的吗？”

 

Steve顿了一下。“……真的。爆炸发生的时候他离得最近，所以，嗯。不过万幸的是，他并不是完全听不见，只是你以后和他说话得大点声了。”

 

“怪不得……”Natasha若有所思，“这得算得上是双重打击了吧？Clint耳朵受了伤，本来心里就有点脆弱，结果又看见Wade和Peter搞在一起。”她嘶了一声，轻轻按了一下肚子上的伤口。“……哦，他一定感觉全世界都把自己抛弃了。”

 

Steve咧了咧嘴：“……真假啊，他竟然会这么难过？”

 

“你们男人嘛，总是像个蠢蛋一样要面子。”Natasha试着侧过身，结果那道伤实在太疼了，她努力几下，只好放弃。“啊……你应该将心比心，Stevie。如果你的耳朵受了伤，听力突然减退了不少，而你最好的朋友在这个时候又和别人搞在了一起……啧啧，”她同情地摇了摇头，“可怜的Clint。”

 

Steve沉默了一会儿，说：“……下午让Tony过来陪你，我去找Clint谈谈。”

 

“省省吧，他不会和你说实话的。”Natasha摆了摆手，“让Clint自己呆着吧，别去烦他。”

 

Steve撅起嘴巴，说：“哦——”

 

他俩又往前开了一会儿，Natasha突然问：“哎，说到好朋友……”

 

Steve扭头看看她：“嗯？”

 

“Tony和Bruce现在成‘好朋友’啦？”她坏笑了一下，“抛弃自己的男朋友，去和Bruce坐一辆车？”

 

Steve耳朵有点红：“也不是，他们俩要说有关Hulk的事情，你知道的，就那个实验舱。”

 

Natasha笑着说：“嗯，嗯。”

 

Steve有点不好意思，对她做了个鬼脸：“反正就是，你也没办法开车，所以我来陪你了。”

 

Natasha叹了口气，挺开心地说：“谢啦。”

 

接着她又问：“那你呢，Steve？”

 

Steve不明所以地歪歪脑袋，Natasha说：“好朋友什么的。你知道，我没什么朋友，除了你们。那你呢？丧尸爆发之前的朋友之类的？”

 

Steve的笑容慢慢僵在了脸上。他看着前面，手指在方向盘上抠了几下，最后有些苦涩地回答说：“……大概是死了。我不知道。”

 

他勉强笑了一下，又恢复了严肃的表情。过了一会儿，他才慢慢说道：“……那个时候，除了逃命，我已经无暇顾及其他，也没有去我朋友的家看看。我就是——嗯，我逃了。”

 

Natasha大概没想到Steve会这样认真地回答这个问题。她有点不知所措：“哦，我很抱歉，我没……我不是那个意思。”

 

Steve摇了摇头，眯缝着眼睛看看外面的蓝天，又盯住前面Tony的车。“——不。其实我倒是一直试图逃避这个话题，也从来不会提起他。因为我总觉得，如果不想起来的话，心里就默认他还活着。”

 

Natasha还想说些什么，但是她看见Steve抿起了嘴巴，认认真真目视前方的样子，就知道他现在不想继续交谈了。

 

她轻轻呼出一口气，把时间留给Steve，让他可以安静地回忆自己的朋友。或许这是几个月来，Steve第一次鼓起勇气让自己接受这个从不肯正视的问题，他需要一些空间，还有足够多的时间。

 

没关系，他们有很多时间，所有的伤痛总会过去，只要他们在一起。

 

车继续向前开去了。

 

 

 

42

 

 

 

晚上Steve和Tony给Natasha换过药，等她睡了，两个人便回到了车里。现在受伤比较棘手的是Clint和Natasha，Bruce肩膀被咬伤的部分愈合得奇快，这大概也是Hulk的功劳，他之前还不太敢有大动作，但是还不到12小时，Bruce的活动就基本和常人无异了。

 

Tony把Steve推到椅子上，拿过一瓶消肿药，骑到那人身上：“哎，来吧，轮到你啦。”

 

Steve抬手按了按右眼：“还肿吗？”

 

“肿啊。”Tony亲了他一口，叹了口气，“别摸它……我给你擦点碰伤的药。”

 

Steve的手在一边摸来摸去：“那个小镜子哪去了……”

 

Tony小心地给他眼睛下边擦了点药，Steve马上就被刺激得流了眼泪。Tony赶紧给他吹吹：“哎呀，是不是这药不能擦眼睛啊。”

 

Steve使劲眨着眼睛：“太呛了，眼睛受不了。不要了不要了。”

 

Tony把药扔一边，抱住Steve，使劲亲了一口：“哎哟，大宝贝哭了啊。”

 

Steve的右眼又滴下了眼泪：“没有……我才没哭呢。”

 

Tony咯咯笑了起来，又捧着Steve的脸仔细看了看，确定他眼睛不是什么大问题，才微微放下心来。他歪过去抽了张纸巾，轻轻给Steve擦了擦眼泪。“嗯，好像确实没什么问题。”

 

Steve摸着他的后背，小声问：“还疼吗？”

 

Tony摇摇头，两个人互相蹭着鼻尖，又吻在一起。“没事……和你们比起来我都是小伤。我前面有面墙，挡住了不少冲击，所以真没事。”

 

Steve搂过他，把脸埋在Tony的肩膀上，过了一会儿才心有余悸地说：“如果你有事的话……还好你没事，还好你没事。”

 

Tony忍不住笑了：“这都过去两天啦，你才反应过来。怎么，夜晚使你多愁善感？”

 

Steve张开嘴，咬了他一口。“错，我 **一直** 都多愁善感。前天晚上你还在昏迷，我的右眼肿得睁不开，Nat肚子上有个洞，Thor的胳膊有烧伤，Bruce的肩膀还在流血……”

 

他顿了顿，握起Tony的手，放在唇边咕哝说：“我当时真的非常慌张。有一瞬间不知道该怎么办，那一刻真的无比希望你陪着我，就——”他停了下来，搂住Tony，不让他看见自己的脸。“……我不知道，也不敢在其他人面前表现出脆弱。我安慰他们，教Loki怎么处理Thor的烧伤，给Nat缝伤口，让Wade去照顾Clint，告诉Peter去陪着Bruce，顺便照看Nat……我尽可能地让每个人都能得到安慰，但是我做这些时，心里一直记着你还在昏迷，可又不能陪着你。”

 

Tony笑了，摸着Steve的头发，低声说：“你做得很好啊，就算没有我，你也做得很好。”

 

Steve没说话，只把Tony搂得更紧了。

 

Tony低头亲了亲他，拖长了音说道：“又撒娇啊。”

 

Steve摇摇头，微微抬起头，蹭了蹭Tony的脖子。“不是……只是明明你受的伤也很严重，可是我却把你放在了最后，等把所有人都安顿好了，才回来照顾你。”他叹了口气，轻轻吻了一下Tony的锁骨。“就……你能明白那种感觉吗？发生闪爆的时候，只有你、Clint、Peter和Nat在研发室里，除了Peter有柜子遮挡受伤比较轻之外，你们三个受到的冲击都很大，我——”

 

Tony亲吻了Steve的额头，打断他：“哦甜心，别想了，这些都过去了。我不会怪你把我放在最后的。”

 

“可是我怪自己。”Steve闷声闷气地说。

 

Tony轻轻拉开了他，双手捧起Steve的脸，使劲揉了几下。“你也不准怪。其实说实话，你把我放在最后，我还挺高兴的。”

 

Steve的嘴被Tony捏得撅了起来，含含糊糊地说：“别安慰我了。”

 

Tony对他挤挤鼻子：“不，这不是安慰。因为如果昏迷的是你，我也会做和你一样的选择。这是……怎么说呢，这可能是本能吧。”

 

Steve不明所以地眨了眨眼睛。

 

Tony凑过去，使劲亲了一下他肿着的右眼（Steve立即疼得龇牙咧嘴）。“……人总会把最亲密的人默认为是‘自己’，而你总会最后才考虑自己。”Tony轻轻点了一下Steve的鼻子，手指又接着往下，摩挲着他干裂的嘴唇。“这么想的话，你也把我当成‘自己’，大概是那样的感觉？”

 

Steve微微歪着脑袋想了一下，最后迟疑地嗯了一声：“好像确实是这样……”

 

Tony笑了：“所以我不怪你，因为我知道你会这样做。在几个月前，你救起我的之后，我就知道你是这样的人了，如果不能接受，我就不会爱上你。”

 

Steve转了转眼睛，手稍稍一动，就伸进了Tony的衣服里。“哦…… **你爱我** 。”

 

Tony扬起眉：“我以为你早就知道了？”

 

Steve终于咧开嘴笑了：“但是每次听见你这样说，我还是很开心。”

 

Tony动了动，轻轻在Steve怀里扭起了腰。“这么快就高兴了？你啊，有时候怎么像没长大。”

 

Steve的手从Tony的后背摸到了前胸，最后停在乳头上，把Tony摸得呼吸粗重了很多。那人就狡黠地笑了：“我长没长大，你不是最清楚吗。”

 

Tony发出了呻吟，俯身咬他耳朵：“操，你还学会开这种玩笑了。”

 

Steve撩开了Tony的衣服，脑袋埋在他胸口，开始吮吸。“和你在一起时间长了，耳濡目染嘛。”

 

Tony挺起胸，抓着Steve的头发，把他往胸口按。“——乱说，我开黄腔都是一本正经、富含科学知识的。”

 

Steve嘬完了一侧乳尖，又挪到另一侧。“嗯……开黄腔还有什么科学知识？”

 

他说完，狠狠一吸，把Tony刺激得瞬间弓起了背，呻吟声大了一些。“啊——啊，操，你轻点啃……”

 

Steve含含糊糊地说：“我不，我偏要重重啃。”

 

Tony被掀起来的衣服又落了回去，盖在了Steve脑袋上。他又想笑又觉得很爽，最后良心发现，自己抬手把衣服脱了。“哦……honey，说真的，以后——啊！——以后如果你受伤了，我也会最后一个才来照顾你。”

 

Steve松开嘴唇，那一侧乳头已经被吸得异常红肿了。他仰起头，亲亲Tony的下巴：“好……那我就努力不受伤，我们俩一起照顾他们。”

 

Tony感觉眼睛发热。他低头亲吻Steve：“……别一直提醒我为什么爱你。”

 

Steve抱住他，轻轻翻了个身，把Tony压在身下。两个人亲吻拥抱，在有限的空间里努力贴近对方，用尽全力抚摸对方身体的每一寸。Tony摸着Steve的阴茎轻轻撸动，在接吻间隙轻声问他：“甜心，想不想听我给你开正经的黄腔呀？”

 

Steve的手指正在Tony的体内探索，性致高昂地说：“想……”

 

Tony撸动他阴茎的动作更快了：“你射出来的精子，单个精子大约会携带37.5MB的DNA信息。所以你每次射进来……啊，射进来的量，就是向我的身体中传输了大约15.87TB的数据。”

 

Steve动作一顿，下体更硬了。

 

Tony贴近他的耳朵，呢喃着说：“哦，看起来你喜欢这种黄腔。”

 

Steve不说话了，就死死搂着Tony手上扩张的力道大了一些。Tony坏心眼地笑了：“看起来今晚你会死命折腾我，对吧？”

 

Steve狠狠吻住他：“今晚你就别想睡了。”

 

Tony发出了一声渴望的呻吟，抬起腿缠住了Steve的腰。因为Tony身上还有伤（他后背的淤青可比Steve的眼睛严重多了），所以整个晚上，Steve都慢吞吞的。Tony以为他会更加用力，可是Steve无论是进入还是亲吻，都用上了十成的耐心，就算情动时，也好好地控制着自己的力道，不让自己压住Tony。

 

但是这样的性爱反而更折磨人。Tony想要被粗暴对待却又不得法，只能一遍一遍地耸动着臀部，自己往Steve的阴茎上撞。这样几次之后，Tony终于忍不住了，被快感和欲望折腾得掉眼泪，Steve吻他的背，有些着急：“怎么了？不舒服吗？”

 

Tony哭着叽歪说：“你他妈……就不能用力吗？我让你重一点重一点你也不听，你就是故意的，你不想让我爽……”

 

Steve真是不知道怎么对他好了。不过Tony哭泣确实激起了Steve更多的占有欲，他把身下人翻了过来，一边低声哄他，一边悄无声息地加大了抽插的力道。

 

Tony很快就化成了一滩水。他软软地躺在Steve身下，眼泪总算是不流了，可是又开始哼哼唧唧自己后背疼。

 

“就……疼。”Tony的声音里夹杂着细细的呻吟，“啊——啊，疼，哪都疼……”

 

Steve把手伸下去，搂起Tony，又把他抱了起来。Tony坐在Steve身上，开始被上下颠起来。

 

“……这样呢？”Steve咬他的喉结，用力往上顶，“这样好了？后背不疼，也爽了？”

 

Tony抓着Steve的肩膀，呻吟声被颠得七零八落。他低下头，胡乱吻着Steve的脸，终于开始一心一意享受他们的性爱了。

 

 

两个人折腾了大半宿，才算是心满意足。Tony被喂得很饱，躺在Steve怀里满足地叹气：“哎……”

 

Steve肩膀和锁骨上都是Tony啃的牙印，他摸摸左肩，有点破皮了。

 

“还叹气，不够？”

 

Tony抬起胳膊，搂住Steve。“和你做嘛，永远都不够。”

 

Steve笑了，把他死死搂在怀里，亲了一口。两个人像绳子一样缠在一起，Tony小声说：“你好好安慰我了，真的不一样。”

 

Steve一下一下摸他的头发：“嗯？”

 

Tony吸吸鼻子，懒洋洋地动了动，呢喃地说：“就……不一样嘛。其实我也有好好调整自己，但是这两天总觉得心里难受，却又想不出为什么难受。”

 

他顿了一下，怕冷似地往Steve怀里缩了缩。“……我晚上一闭眼，就觉得那些丧尸还在附近。还有闪爆的爆炸声，Nat身上的血。我觉得自己害怕，可是好像又不害怕，想和你说，又不知道说什么。”

 

Steve安抚地亲吻他的眉角。“我在这儿呢……”

 

Tony小小地点了一下头，咕哝说：“是的，你在这儿。”

 

他俩安静地缩在一起，似乎从对方身上得到了安抚和勇气。过了好一会儿，Tony蹭蹭Steve的脖颈，说道：“……甜心，我们明天去安慰大家吧。”

 

Steve低下头：“嗯？”

 

Tony轻轻抠着他的锁骨。“总感觉我们还没恢复过来，他们——我是说，Peter，看看，他都和Wade上床了，这得是受了多大的刺激啊。我觉得所有人都应该坐下来，好好谈一谈。”

 

Steve一愣，直接噗了出来：“哦，哈哈，Peter。哈哈哈，天呐，你不说我都忘了这事儿了。”

 

Tony不满地用脑袋顶了顶他：“笑什么，我认真的。”

 

Steve低头，亲亲他的肩膀。“哦Tony，你误会Wade了，他可不是趁人之危才和Peter搞上的。”

 

Tony想了一下，严肃地说：“不，我得说，人在受刺激的时候就是很容易对某些特定对象产生感情——”

 

“他俩去Oscorp之前就已经在一起了。”Steve说。

 

Tony呆住了：“……啊？”

 

Steve做了个鬼脸，又亲亲他。“嗯……记得在去偷溶液之前，我给大家分的组吗？我把Peter和Wade拆开就是这个原因，他俩在公交车上互相……嗯，互相撸的时候，被我无意中看见了。”

 

Tony瞪大眼睛，声音高亢：“……而你居然没告诉我？！”  


Steve赶紧撒娇说：“我不确定这俩人是不是认真的嘛……”

 

Tony不吃这一套，只生气地打着Steve的后背：“我恨你！你居然瞒我，你敢不告诉我！！”

 

Steve不说话，就笑嘻嘻地搂着Tony翻了个身。Tony咬住他的耳朵，含含糊糊地说：“妈的，好气。不过幸好我也有个秘密没告诉你，是我自己发现的，你绝对不知道！”

 

Steve好笑地说：“哦？你也有个秘密瞒着我？那说来听听。”

 

Tony抬起头，颇为得意地回答：“说出来吓死你。——Thor和Loki好像有问题，我看见他俩在河边接吻了！”

 

他说完，就期待地看着Steve，盼望着能看见这人震惊、倒吸一口冷气、不知所措或者难以置信的表情。可是Steve还是和刚才一样，一脸宠溺地看着他，隔了一会儿，才慢吞吞地说：“哦——”

 

“你这是什么意思？”Tony立即严厉地说，“ **哦** 。什么 **哦** ？你应该大吃一惊！”

 

Steve马上装出一副受惊的样子：“哦！！”

 

Tony不高兴了，眯起眼睛怀疑地看着Steve：“……怎么感觉你好像早就知道这事儿了。”

 

Steve抓抓下巴，努力不让自己的笑容太得意。“就，哎呀，就是，之前Thor就告诉我了嘛。”

 

Tony一顿，接着猛地尖叫一声，开始在Steve身上扑腾。“什么？！妈的，你又知道了，而且你知道还不告诉我！！Rogers你什么意思啊，为什么不告诉我？！”

 

Steve忍不住哈哈大笑：“我答应Thor要保密啊。”

 

“可是我是你的未婚夫，你不应该对我保密！！”

 

两个人闹腾了起来，Tony骑在Steve身上咬他，那人又压回来，几个回合之后，他们再次微微起了兴致。

 

Tony坐在Steve身上，微勃的下体贴着他的肚子，屁股在那人腿上蹭了蹭，小声问：“你还能来吗？”

 

Steve扬起眉：“瞧不起我？”

 

Tony难得有些不好意思：“不是……我很累了啊，但是又很想做……”

 

Steve坐起来，亲亲他的下巴。“你想做，我当然要负责满足你。嗯……过来，先亲亲。”

 

Tony听话地靠过来，认真和Steve接吻。两个人亲了一下，又分开，接着再次吻到一起。

 

“我喜欢亲你。”Tony贴着Steve的嘴唇，喃喃地说，“就，很喜欢很喜欢。”

 

Steve摸着他的腰，两个人都很慢，谁都没有着急抚慰对方，仿佛只有接吻就够了。Tony喘息着，抱着Steve的脑袋，与他唇齿相交。

 

Steve搂过Tony，慢慢翻身，把他放躺在座位上。Tony仰面朝上，眼睛亮晶晶地看着那个人。Steve亲吻了他的额头，低声问：“知道我为什么到现在还没有骑你送我的哈雷吗？”

 

Tony摇了摇头。

 

Steve又亲吻了他的鼻尖，浅浅地笑了。“你说你这几天难受，却又说不出哪里难受，其实现在想一想，我也一样。从那栋大楼中逃出来之后，我就想和你呆在一起，就好像是本能。我也会害怕，不知道如何表达，但是和你靠近一些，总觉得心里就有了安慰。”

 

Tony心中忽然被什么填满了。他咬着指甲，哧哧笑着说：“你在哄我。”

 

Steve摇摇头，做了个鬼脸：“你知道我从来不会哄人。”

 

Tony忍不住憋着嘴巴笑。他哼了一声，最后张开胳膊，做出拥抱的姿势。“……那过来抱抱，要安慰就直说嘛。”

 

Steve趴到他身上，哼哼道：“要安慰……”

 

Tony摸他的头发，没说话。Steve吸吸鼻子，又说：“所以，明天去安慰大家？”

 

Tony嗯了一声，轻轻拍着那人的后背。“好。”

 

Steve沉默了一下，再次开口：“其实我这几天还想一件事儿来着。”

 

Tony低头看他：“嗯？说说看。”

 

Steve眨眨眼睛，迟疑地说：“……我觉得，我们差不多该考虑如何反击了。”

 

Tony有些惊讶：“反击？你是说丧尸吗？”

 

Steve点点头。“是的。我们已经躲得够久，而现在也掌握了很多丧尸的资料，武器和食物充足——我是说，我们从未如此强大过。”

 

“但是大家刚刚死里逃生，”Tony皱着眉，不太确定地说，“这是个好时机吗？我赞成反击，可感觉整个队伍还都很萎靡……”

 

“所以得找点事做。”Steve爬起来，扳着手指头说道，“我已经想好了，我们可以定个计划，用一周的时间做准备，这期间养伤和补充物资两不误，然后找一波丧尸练练手。”他渐渐兴奋起来，看得出来，他已经憋了挺久了。“你说得对，我们确实刚刚才死里逃生，可越是这样，越应该找点事做。现在大家需要一场胜利，最好是酣畅淋漓那种，我觉得很可行。”

 

Tony看着Steve跃跃欲试的样子，不禁笑了。“……好吧，看起来接下来你要和我说的，是个漫长的计划。”

 

Steve挠挠头：“呃，好像确实有点长……”

 

“那你是打算先做呢，还是先说？”Tony扬起眉，同时暗示性地挺了挺下身，“选择权在你，老板。”

 

Steve纠结地皱起眉，看看Tony，又低头看看手，犹豫不决。Tony懒洋洋地说：“你还有三秒的时间。三——二——”

 

“……先做吧！”Steve着急地说道，同时扑了下来，一把抱住了Tony。“做完我再和你说这个计划。”

 

Tony抬起腿，咧开嘴巴，狡黠地笑了：“明智的选择啊，Mr. Rogers。”

 

 

 

43

 

 

 

 

Peter看着Tony的黑眼圈，把咖啡递给他：“……你怎么啦，看起来好没精神啊。”

 

Steve听见了，担心地转头看看他，Tony打了个哈欠，靠在Steve身上，咕哝说：“没事，因为昨晚Steve给我传输了50TB的数据，很累了。”

 

Steve一下子脸红了，而Peter吃惊地说：“什么意思，你们搞到了电脑？？”

 

Tony摆摆手，含含糊糊地说：“没有，呃，开玩笑啦。”接着他转移话题说：“Clint呢？”

 

Peter怀疑地看着他，丝毫不上当：“你要是偷到了电脑，不准藏着，我也要玩！”

 

“什么电脑？”Loki也坐了过来，拿起一杯咖啡，很好奇地问道。“我们有电脑了？”

 

“咳，没有电脑啦。”Steve在一边大声清了清嗓子，打断了大家的话，“嗯……Clint和Wade呢？”

 

Peter撅起嘴巴，不甘心地瞥了Tony一眼，才朝后指了指公交车：“在里面呢，可能要等一会儿才出来。——话说，电脑……”

 

Tony翻了个白眼：“真没电脑，好吗？老天啊，Bruce，管管你的学生。”

 

Bruce在煎鸡蛋，心不在焉地对Peter说：“哦孩子，别去烦Tony了，要是真有电脑，你觉得他能藏得住吗？”

 

Steve的耳朵一直红着，手心也出汗。Tony要被他的反应笑死了，就故意凑过去亲他。两个人飞快地交换了一个吻，Loki和Peter立即移开了目光，一个低头看咖啡杯，一个扭头看远处。

 

Bruce揉揉鼻子，把煎好的鸡蛋放进盘子里，分给大家。“所以？Wade和Clint出来吃早饭吗？”

 

Steve拿起盘子，对大家说：“呃，我们去Nat那边吃怎么样？她已经四天没和我们一起吃早饭了，要不然咱们一起吃吧。”

 

Peter马上说：“好啊！我去叫Wade和Clint。”

 

Loki也站了起来：“我去叫Thor。”

 

他们开始收拾盘子，把麦片煎蛋都搬到了Natasha那辆车的附近。Tony从Clint那辆奔驰车的后备箱里拿出了一张躺椅，Steve小心翼翼地把Natasha抱了出来，让她半憩在上面。

 

不一会儿，所有人都围了过来。大家席地而坐，每个人脸上都带着笑容，和前几天愁云惨淡的气氛大相径庭。Steve没想到仅仅是一起吃一顿早餐，居然就会让他们的心情改变这么多，早知道他前几天就应该这么干了。

 

Natasha精神状态还不错，她早已习惯了受伤，虽然还不敢有大的动作，但吃起饭来就和没事人一样，饭量不减当年。他们边吃边交谈，Loki很注意Thor的伤口，那人的烧伤有点严重，还在流脓，不过Thor也不当回事。

 

Peter坐在Wade身边，另一边是Clint。小孩还有点放不开，规规矩矩地坐在自己的位置上，往嘴里塞煎蛋。Wade时不时过去摸摸碰碰他，Peter都害羞地躲开了。

 

Steve觉得心中长吁一口气，看见大家状态都不错，心里也安慰不少。这时Thor突然放下了盘子，咳嗽一声，说道：“嗯……我有件事要和你们说。”

 

他看了一眼Steve，带着一些紧张。Loki一愣，随即低下头，又若无其事地揉揉鼻子，继续吃饭。

 

Thor看看Wade，做了个鬼脸。“好吧……其实昨天我就想告诉你们了，但是没想到被这俩人抢了风头——”

 

Peter茫然地抬起头，见Thor在说自己，立即面红耳赤，于是转过头去，狠狠瞪了Wade一眼。

 

Wade还挺委屈，嘀咕说：“又不是哥想抢风头的……”

 

Thor摆摆手，搂过Loki，有点得意地说：“不过没事，我们好几天都没有一起吃早饭了，趁现在说也挺好。——我和Loki在一起啦。”

 

Clint的叉子瞬间掉在了地上，Bruce半张着嘴巴，Natasha捂住了肚子，扬起眉：“……什么？”

 

Tony憋着笑，低头喝咖啡，Steve赶紧对Thor使眼色。Thor马上改口：“哦哦，不是，我顺序说错了，重新来。一，Loki不是我亲弟弟，二，我们俩在一起啦。”

 

Loki捂住了脸：“……你能不能想好了再说？”

 

“你们俩怎么又突然不是亲兄弟了？！”Clint嚎叫道，“这不对！这不可能！！这是胡说八道！！”

 

Bruce呆呆地说：“我得消化一下这个消息……”

 

Natasha倒是有点不满意了：“为什么看起来还有很多人早就知道这个消息了？为什么Tony、Steve和Peter一点都不吃惊？”

 

Wade马上举起手：“哥也不吃惊啊，因为哥听见他俩晚上啪啪啪了。”

 

Clint掐住Wade的大腿，无声地质问他：“而你他妈的居然不告诉我？！”

 

那边Loki拐了Thor一下，抢着回答说：“我已经告诉Peter了。”

 

Peter挺起了胸，挺骄傲地环视了一下周围。Thor笑着朝Steve挥了一下手：“我也告诉Steve了。”

 

Natasha还是不高兴：“然后Steve告诉Tony了？”

 

Tony微微仰起下巴，一抹鼻子：“我还用别人告诉？他俩搞在一起的时候，我就发现了。就在河边，Thor还亲了Loki呢。”

 

Bruce和Clint依然很震惊，在缓了一会儿之后，就开始追问什么叫‘不是亲弟弟’。Thor戳戳Loki，问道：“呃，你来说？”

 

Loki哼了一声，端着架子喝了一口咖啡，才慢吞吞地把事情大概说了一遍。Clint听得咋咋呼呼，还不时倒吸一口冷气，还伴随着捂嘴缩脖子和瞪眼睛等动作，Tony在一边看得都嫉妒了。Clint这个反应一定让Loki爽死了，哎，什么时候他才能知道个惊天大秘密，让Steve也能晴天霹雳一下呢？

 

Loki说话永远不疾不徐，他慢吞吞地把自己和Thor的事情说了一遍，因为语气和声音的关系（Tony认为这也算是变相催眠了），等他讲完，其他人基本已经接受了这个事实。

 

“嗯……所以。”最后Bruce斟酌着字句说，“你们俩是因为丧尸而再次相遇之后，才有了这种感情？”

 

Loki对他的老师还是很尊重的，便老老实实回答：“是的……之前我一直以为Thor是我亲哥哥。”

 

Bruce若有所思地点点头，似乎是首肯了。“好，我知道了。”

 

Thor一直在一边等着，见大家都不说话了，就迫不及待地说：“所以？不祝贺我们吗？我想要掌声啊。”

 

Loki耳朵红了：“……你能不能不要犯傻了，谁要鼓掌啊！”

 

Thor不服气地说：“可是现在我们就是需要一些开心的事情嘛。”

 

Steve立即带头鼓起了掌：“说得对，其实这也是好事。你们俩在这之前就是对方最重要的人，现在依然是，这不会有什么改变。”

 

Wade也跟着鼓起了掌，不过显然他只是觉得好玩。大家瞬时都被逗笑了，接着Tony也开始鼓掌，然后是Natasha，接着所有人都开始边大笑边拍起了手。

 

“……卧槽，哈哈哈哈哈，我也不知道什么这么好笑！”Tony趴在Steve背上，朝脸色通红的Loki拍手，“但就是，哈哈哈，这很好，我好久没有鼓掌了。”

 

他们仿佛是把这几天来堆积在心中的那些郁闷都发泄了出来，通过大笑，通过拍手，还有勾肩搭背，和分享秘密。他们笑了好久，直到没了力气，东倒西歪地倚在旁边人的身上为止。

 

“早知道公布你们的恋情可以让大家这么开心，我早就说了。”Steve脸上还挂着笑容，还想笑，“谢谢你Thor，谢谢。”

 

Thor有些不好意思，摆摆手说：“没有啊，反正早晚要说的。”

 

他低头看看Loki，忍不住靠过去亲了他一口。

 

Steve握着Tony的手，见大家笑得差不多了，便收起一些笑容，带着一丝严肃说道：“嗯……既然大家都在，那我也想说一件事。”

 

Wade哧哧笑了：“哦老板，你也想公布恋情吗？不用啦，你们俩不是都结婚了嘛。”

 

Steve差点又憋不住要笑。他赶紧咳嗽一声，保持着表情：“不是……我认真的。我在想，对于丧尸，现在我们差不多应该掌握主动权了。”

 

大家一听这句话，登时收起了刚才的嘻嘻哈哈，全都坐直了。Bruce扭头看他，问道：“什么意思？”

 

Steve抿起嘴巴，想了想回答：“嗯……现在我们有三个需要保护的伤员，Nat肯定需要休息，Thor的烧伤还没好，最好也别剧烈运动，还有Clint的耳朵……”

 

他顿了顿，给自己打气般地点了点头：“我们几个就够了，差不多可以做这件事。”

 

Tony忍不住翻了个白眼：“老天，甜心，你的顺序也说错了，这样讲大家听不懂啊。”

 

Peter握着杯子，小声说：“所以，是说保护伤员的事吗？”

 

Steve和Tony对视一眼，又看向大家，摇摇头：“不……我是觉得我们躲得够久，也准备了够久，现在可以试着主动出击了。”

 

Natasha在躺椅上动了动，歪着脑袋问：“你是说，我们应该主动去找丧尸？”

 

Steve舔了一下嘴唇，恢复了最一开始自信的样子。“对。昨晚我和Tony商量了一下，感觉有个方法可行，所以想和你们说说看。”

 

Loki端着下巴，露出些许兴趣：“详细说说，你想怎么做？”

 

Steve看向Tony，做了个‘请’的手势。Tony立即打了个响指，露出一个坏笑。“我们可以和丧尸玩个游戏。挑出它们喜欢的，再各个击破。”

 

Clint皱起眉：“挑它们喜欢的……它们喜欢钱啊？”

 

“还有珠宝和小花。”Tony笑嘻嘻地说，“想想看啊伙计们，我们现在有了丧尸那么多的弱点，不证明一下还有什么意思？”

 

Peter的眼睛亮了：“你说弱点，所以我们可以给丧尸喂毒土豆了？”

 

Steve忍不住笑起来：“对，我们还要撒钱。”

 

Bruce在旁边眨了眨眼睛，犹豫了一下，不确定地问道：“所以，咱们还要抢一次银行？”

 

Steve拿起一根树枝，在地上画起来。“不但抢银行，还有珠宝店和奢侈品店。如何突破这几个地方我已经想好，经过了Oscorp分公司之后，现在感觉这些店都不在话下了。”

 

Wade搓了搓手：“听起来很爽，哥突然想试试了。具体应该怎么做呢？”

 

Tony装作很遗憾地说道：“哦，我们将要开启新的打猎模式，昨晚我和Steve讨论了很久，感觉我们的历史将要翻到新的一章。可惜Nat和Thor参加不了，不过没事，他俩可以围观，或者负责记录结果。”

 

Natasha和Thor立即抗议起来：“Hey！我们为什么不能参加？！”

 

“因为你们俩的任务更重——”Steve刚安慰了一句，其他人已经七嘴八舌地讨论了起来。主动打击丧尸让所有人都有点兴奋，在这之前，他们谁都没有想过还可以这样做。

 

Steve不得不拍拍手，示意大家安静一下：“呃，等一等伙计们，让我说完这句话——要实施这个计划，我们需要一个诱饵，所以谁来做诱饵比较好呢？”

 

大家突然安静了，接着一致看向Peter。小孩一愣，指着自己说：“我吗？”

 

Tony抿着嘴巴狡黠地笑：“不是……问问你男朋友？”

 

Peter还没能习惯这样的称呼，反应了几秒才想起了Wade。“哦——哦哦，对对对，Wade做诱饵，好。”

 

Wade尖叫起来：“操，哥就在这儿！你们为什么讨论的时候仿佛我他妈在别的地方？！”

 

Tony马上轻快地拍了拍手：“那就这么定啦，现在让我们开开心心地吃掉早饭，就回去准备！”

 

 

 

 

Tony握着枪，站在车座上，上半身从天窗中探出去，打了个哈欠。开车的人是Steve，正坐在驾驶室上，等待着信号。Steve也想攻击，但是他们之前分了半天组，人手实在不够，于是他放弃了进攻，去给Tony开车了。剩下的人他分了分，让Bruce去给Natasha开车，两个人不参与进攻， Natasha负责记录实验结果。Thor和Loki一组，Loki射击，Thor开车，Peter和Clint一起，Peter射击，Clint开车。

 

所有人都紧张地盯着树林，眼下Wade和Lucky进去十分钟了，还是没有动静。

 

Tony不耐烦地抖着腿，对Steve说：“他怎么还没出来？”

 

Steve打了个哈欠：“我比你着急，不过放心吧，Wade带着Lucky呢，不会有事的。”

 

Tony脑袋一歪，趴在枪上：“……总觉得这么长时间有点担心。我们只让他引几只丧尸出来就好，Wade这家伙，不会把一整窝——”

 

他话音未落，林中突然隐约传来了狗叫声。Tony立即屏住呼吸，问Steve：“……呃，是Lucky的声音吗？”

 

Steve侧耳听了一下，又是一声狗叫，这回声音近了很多，紧接着是Wade的嚎叫：“……伙计们， **来** **—** **了** **——** ！！”

 

Steve不用他喊第二遍，立马拉下了手刹。Tony猛地对旁边的Loki和Peter打手势，接着所有人都发动了汽车，发动机开始轰鸣。

 

Steve紧张地盯着后视镜，问Tony：“你的钱准备好了吗？”

 

Tony得意地拍了拍旁边的书包：“放心吧，巨额现金，它们一定喜欢。”

 

说话间，只听林中一阵嘈杂声，接着Lucky一跃而出，狂奔向Loki的车。Wade紧紧跟在后面，跑得脸色通红。

 

“他妈的，老子把它们的窝端了！！！”

 

Tony一皱眉：“啊？他说什么？”

 

“好像是说端了丧尸的……窝……”Steve最后几个词差点没说出来，因为当黑压压的丧尸一起涌出来时，所有人都被那场面压得不能发声了。

 

“……走，Steve，他妈的， **走** ！！”Tony端起了枪，急切地对那人大吼。丧尸咆哮着，因为数量众多，还没进跟前，大家就已经闻到那股腐肉的味道。Lucky跑进Loki的车里，坐在了Thor旁边，Wade飞速蹿进那辆提前给他准备好的车中。

 

“Thor，开车！！”Loki举起了手里的袋子。所有的车一起发出了轰鸣声，他们一起向前跑去。

 

Tony兴奋地不行，背着风嚎叫道：“哈哈哈！！太爽了！！我们先试什么？？”

 

Loki甩了甩一个袋子：“珠宝？”

 

Peter尖叫道：“扔扔扔！！”

 

Loki打开拉链，开始往车下抖落那些珍珠项链和鸽子蛋。为了这次捕猎，他们这周主要精力都用在了抢了珠宝店和银行上。Steve想的抢劫计划异常简单粗暴：先从外面扔燃烧瓶，再朝里面一顿胡乱扫射，等店里的丧尸烧死打死了，才进去拿东西。

 

这方法虽然很粗糙，但是意外的好用。他们之前太过惧怕丧尸所以畏首畏尾，现在所有人都算是死过一次了，放开之后，简直如入无人之境，走到哪烧到哪，丝毫不手软。而且经过这几个月的磨练，每个人的速度和射击能力都大大提高，这也让他们的胆子越来越大。

 

这几天他们一共抢了五家店，收货颇丰。经过讨论，大家把诱饵分成了几类：现金，珠宝，电子产品，奢侈品，新鲜的食物，腐烂的食物和有毒的东西。眼下Loki的包里装满了各种各样的饰品，全都是从珠宝店抢来的，什么大什么亮他们拿什么。Loki像给鸽子喂食一样往车下撒珍珠，果不其然，好多丧尸立即停了下来，开始低头着迷地看着。

 

Tony马上拿过对讲器，高声喊道：“Nat？记一下，珠宝很管用！！”

 

Natasha懒洋洋地回答：“收到。”

 

另一辆车上，Peter低头对Clint说：“转回去，我们去解决那些贪财鬼！”

 

Clint猛地一打方向盘，一百八十度大转弯，绕过那些继续追赶他们的丧尸，朝着那些对珠宝着迷的丧尸开去。结果两个人刚到，Peter刚刚举起枪，对面突然传来了连续的枪声，十多只丧尸应声而倒，压在了那些珠宝上。

 

Peter抬起头，看见Wade在对面，一手握着方向盘，一手拿着枪，还吹了吹，一脸得意。Peter怒了，大声喊道：“Hey，这些丧尸是我的！！”

 

Wade咧嘴笑，接着抬手指了指前面，又指指耳朵，示意Peter好好照顾Clint，就一脚油门，跑到前面去了。

 

Peter嘟起嘴，不满地看着他离开。车下还有一些没被解决的丧尸围了上来，Clint仰起头：“小子，再不动手，我们就要被吃了。”

 

Peter赶紧拉上枪栓：“哦，哦，好。”

 

他有点紧张，漫不经心地开了几枪之后，Clint又问：“你的溶液呢？”

 

Peter的脑袋缩回车里：“——啊？？”

 

Clint翻了个白眼：“老天啊……我说，你的溶液呢？？？”

 

Peter一拍脑门儿，说：“哦，我忘了，我居然忘了，对不起对不起。”

 

他手忙脚乱从兜里掏出了蛛网发射器，里面已经灌满了溶液。接着Peter的身子再次探出去，猛地伸出手，朝趴在车窗上的丧尸猛地发射出蛛网，有两只立即被粘上了，Peter大叫：“开车！”

 

Clint猛地踩下油门，那两只丧尸立即被拖倒了。他俩在车中发出了尖笑，Peter还觉得不过瘾，于是整个人都从天窗上爬了出去，开始朝那些追赶的怪物发射蛛网。他速度很快，一只都没放过，那些丧尸还对珠宝恋恋不舍，跑得也慢，这让Peter攻击起来非常轻松。几分钟后，剩下的怪物无一例外全都被缠住，有的被粘在地上起不来，有的被直接压在树干上，还有的两三只一起，被Peter连续几发缠在一起，倒在地上发出愤怒的大叫，却毫无办法。

 

Peter仰天大笑，发出几声狼嚎，又钻了回去。Clint兴奋地拍了拍他的大腿：“干得不错啊，小子。”

 

Peter抓了抓脸，有点赧然：“也还好……嗯。”

 

他欲言又止，可是还没来得及说话，前面的Tony又开始扔钱了。今天风大，他朝天上一甩手，漫天的美元飞下来，像是雪花一样四处飘散，于是又有一大批丧尸停下来，开始疯了一样地捡钱。

 

Tony叉着腰猖狂大笑，和Wade还有Loki把那些丧尸团团住，一瞬间，猎物变成了捕猎者，这些怪物的贪婪让它们根本不在乎对准自己的枪，只拼命地想要捡起那些钱。

 

Peter兴奋地直叫：“走，去前面，我们这儿还有一大堆手机呢！！”

 

Clint绕过那几辆车，引着剩下的丧尸往前跑去。Peter看见Natasha正躺在旁边的车中，在本子上记着什么，Bruce在小心翼翼地往前开，避开了丧尸群。

 

Clint车技很好，他迅速绕道了队伍的最前面，Peter拿出了装手机的袋子，打开看看，里面全都是智能机，他们甚至还偷到了一部Vertu。Loki很喜欢攒手机，他几乎了解所有的手机型号，在他们‘逛’商场的时候，Loki还颇为遗憾地对Peter说：“可惜这里不可能有GoldVish，我父亲以前说过，等我大学毕业的时候，会送我一部。”

 

Peter不是很懂：“GoldVish？是手机的牌子吗？”

 

Loki耸了耸肩，很轻松地回答：“嗯，它是制造奢侈通讯工具的公司，旗下很多手机都是纯金打造的。”

 

Peter嘴角抽了一下：“……听起来好重。”

 

Loki埋怨地看了Peter一眼，似乎因为朋友不理解自己的喜好而不满。不过很快他就忘记了这些，开始耐心地和Peter说起别的手机了。

 

“我也不知道为什么会喜欢这些，不过在我很小的时候，就已经独自拆过手机和电脑，我就是喜欢这些东西。”

 

他一边往背包里划拉柜台里的机器，一边咕哝说，“虽然现在看也没什么用了……我大学还是化学系的，早就把这个小爱好忘掉了。”

 

Peter撑着袋子，朝一部粉色的手机努努嘴：“嗯……那这个，对，就你拿着的这个，是女孩子用的吗？”

 

Loki看了一眼，就扔进了袋子里。“是的。不过我和你说的这些乱七八糟的东西，你全都不用记，反正它们很快就要去喂丧尸了。”

 

Peter吐了吐舌头：“我只是想让你高兴点嘛……”

 

Loki抬起头对他笑了笑，没说话。

 

 

“……Peter？Peter！”Clint叫他，“想什么呢，都呆住了！！”

 

Peter眨眨眼睛，回过神来。“哦……呃，没事，没事，困了。”

 

Clint一挑眉：“哈？”

 

Peter对他做了个鬼脸，把包打开，问Clint：“我们现在就扔吗？？”

 

Clint看了一眼后视镜，追着他俩这辆车的丧尸还是挺多的，Tony他们正在后面痛打那些抢钱的蠢蛋们。他想了想，说：“等Wade过来的吧，只靠我们俩的话，一旦被包抄，还得等他们过来救，麻烦。”

 

Peter愣了一下，结结巴巴地说：“哦……好，好。”

 

Clint抬起手撑在耳朵旁边：“什么？你大点声！”

 

Peter深吸了一口气，朝他大喊：“—— **好** ！！”

 

他抠着蛛网发射器的边缘，有些焦躁的样子。Clint带着那群丧尸慢吞吞地绕圈子，见Peter好像有些不安，就安慰说：“没事的，我看着速度，不会让它们追上，你别担心。”

 

Peter没说话，只看见Tony打完了一梭子弹，缩回车里换弹药的时候，就趁机过去和Steve接吻。Wade打得很轻松，一边的Loki更是心不在焉，每个人看上去都很放松，这在以前是完全不可能的事情。在经历了Oscorp分公司的那场恶战之后，他们好像一下子什么都不怕了。

 

Peter抿起嘴唇，慢吞吞地钻回了车里，和Clint说：“嗯……Wade，对，我们等等他。”

 

Clint摊开手，敲敲方向盘，开了个玩笑：“反正不赶时间。”

 

Peter咧嘴笑了起来，又绞着手，过了一会儿，才有点吞吐地说：“Clint？嗯……我是说……嗯，对不起没提前和你说，我们俩在一起的事情。”

 

Clint有些尴尬，马上抬手抓抓下巴：“啊？没事啊？哈哈，和我说干嘛，你们俩的私事。”

 

Peter观察着他的表情，迟疑地说：“可是……嗯——就是，我知道你是他前男友——”

 

Clint登时按住了喇叭，猛地扭头瞪Peter：“……操，怎么又来，你是认真的还是说着玩？”

 

Peter被他吓了一跳，脱口而出：“认真的啊？”

 

Clint看起来要咬人了。“……Mr. Parker，我耳朵听不见已经够可怜的了，你他妈怎么也来折腾我？！”

 

Peter有点委屈：“我没折腾你啊？我是想安慰你……”

 

“操他的啊，安慰我！！”Clint嚎叫起来，“放过我吧，好吗？Peter，小天使，亲亲蜜糖——听着，我这样叫你一点压力都没有，但是你让我对Wade说这些？！——妈的，杀了我！！我不活了！！”

 

他恼怒地开着车原地转圈，Peter身子一歪，不得已按住他的手：“Clint，OK，OK，我不对，让我们冷静地来谈这个问题好吗？冷静！”

 

“老子他妈的不需要冷静！”Clint猛打方向盘，他们的车像旋转木马一样开始自转起来。“妈的，我要把你的想法甩出去。听着，我和Wade之间什么关系都没有，好吗？我承认发现你俩睡了之后有点反应过度，但是你得相信我，我们俩他妈的不是前男友关系！”

 

两圈之后Peter的胃就开始翻江倒海，他脸色铁青地趴在窗边，艰难地说：“我……我知道了……”

 

Clint又说：“我的耳朵不好，你不应该这样对我！！”

 

在旋转中，Peter好像听见了Wade的声音。他的男朋友在对Clint大喊大叫，接着Peter感觉胃中翻腾得更厉害，他的脑袋探出了车窗，实在忍不住，直接吐了：“呕——”

 

“…… **Clint Barton** ！！”Wade恼怒地大吼道，“看看你，把我的HelloPetey变成了HelloShitty！！我恨你！！我恨你！”

 

Clint没想到Peter会吐，不由得也一惊，赶紧停下了车，爬过来担心地拍着他的后背：“哦老天，对不起Peter，我不知道你晕车，对不起，你还好吗？”

 

这时Thor和Steve的车从他们身边经过，把剩下的丧尸引了过去。Tony举起枪，对Loki说道：“卧槽，Peter打丧尸打吐了！！今天就到这儿吧，直接清场了，我们下次再试！！”

 

Peter想说我才不是打丧尸打吐的！可是他的脑袋还在晕。Wade跳下了车，打开Peter这一侧的车门，把他抱了出来。

 

“哦我的Shitty，”Wade撕心裂肺地哭嚎着，“你吐了！你都吐了！！”

 

Clint也下了车，不安地说：“对不起……”

 

Peter推开了Wade，甩了甩脑袋，又给了他一拳：“滚蛋，我才不是Shitty！！”

 

他白了Wade一眼，然后转过身，对Clint说：“我没事，就是，呃，早上吃太多了……”

 

Clint咬住下唇，和Peter互相看了一会儿，接着两个人突然都笑了。

 

“好吧，好吧好吧，”Clint大笑着伸出手，和Peter握了握，“所以我们扯平了？你说我是前男友，我把你甩吐，听起来还挺公平的。”

 

Peter咧开嘴，刚刚惨白的脸有了血色。“嗯……我们扯平了。——走吧，还剩几只丧尸呢，让我们解决掉它们。”

 

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
